A pressure chamber delimiting side is the side of the vane which usually defines a plane, the plane running in the direction of the rotation axis of the rotor in one dimension and running approximately in the radial direction in another dimension. The pressure chamber delimiting side delimits the pressure chamber in which the hydraulic medium, such as oil, in particular pressure oil, is introduced for the purpose of achieving an adjustment of the rotor relative to the stator. The pressure chamber delimiting side usually projects orthogonally away from an outer lateral surface of the rotor in the direction of the stator.
Camshaft adjusters are already known from the prior art, for example from WO 2010 128976 A1. Camshaft adjusters which include oscillating motor rotors are also known from EP 1 731 722 B1.
A hydraulic camshaft adjuster is also known from DE 10 2008 028 640 A1. A hydraulic camshaft adjuster is disclosed therein, which includes a drivable outer body and has at least one hydraulic chamber as well as an inner body, which is situated internally with respect to the outer body, is fixedly connectable to a camshaft and has at least one variable vane, which extends into the hydraulic chamber in the radial direction and divides the hydraulic chamber into a first working chamber and a second working chamber. Working chambers of this type are also referred to as pressure chambers. The inner body furthermore includes at least one oil supply and oil discharge line, which extends from a jacket interior to a jacket exterior of the inner body up to one of the two working chambers. The inner body is assembled at least from a first element and a second element, the two elements having at least one geometry on front sides facing each other, which, together with the particular other element, form the oil supply and oil discharge line of the inner part. An oil supply and oil discharge line of this type may be configured as a pressure chamber supply groove.
A similar hydraulic camshaft adjuster is also known from DE 10 2009 031 934 A1. A camshaft adjuster is disclosed therein, which includes a stator and a rotor situated in the stator, which has vanes which are each situated in a chamber formed between the stator and the rotor, the vanes dividing their particular chambers into two partial chambers (in the sense of pressure chambers), and it being possible to supply each chamber with pressure oil via oil channels and discharge pressure oil from each chamber, so that the pressure oil is able to apply a torque to the rotor, the rotor being rotatably adjustable and thereby induce a camshaft adjustment, the rotor being constructed from a metallic base framework, which axially adjacently has a casing made of plastic in which at least one of the oil channels is formed.
Camshaft adjusters of this type may be used in interaction with chain or belt drives. Rotors which include fixed vanes may be used. Previously, however, oil bores have been used as pressure chamber supply grooves, which essentially extend through the rotor in the radial direction.
They are usually introduced with the aid of a mechanical remachining process. Metal-cutting methods such as drilling methods are often used.
The principle of dividing a rotor in a radial plane, in particular dividing it in two, are also known from the known publications. The radial plane is situated perpendicularly to a rotation axis of the rotor and extends in the radial direction.